Coconut Crazy
by Suroco
Summary: A.U.! nonsense! kaginu. the awesome couple is stranded.
1. Default Chapter

Coconut Crazy  
  
This story is far out from the show. So be careful, if you want a realistic  
one, this is NOT the one you want.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Inuyasha looked into the sky and sighed as he stared at the love of his life, Kagome. He could never figure out the words that he wanted to say. She looked at him like he was a retard, although she was madly in love with Inuyasha. They were stuck on a deserted Hawaii Island with only a boat that neither of them could steer. Also, conveniently, a cabin on the small island. She went into the living room of the cabin and sat on the couch. Inuyasha sat down beside her. "Do you want fish for dinner?" Asked Kagome. "AGAIN?" Inuyasha shouted. "Well." sighed Kagome. Inuyasha left the room and yelled "I'll catch it today, if you clean it!" While outside he tripped over a turtle and it said "Must find a boat to drive, must drive boat." Inuyasha thought for a moment, and then said, "Hey, me and my girl friend I mean friend need to go to Nevada, and we have a boat you can steer for us." The Turtle fainted into the water and drowned. He screamed. He went into the house and turned on the T.V. The coconut show was on. He quickly changed the channel. The one he happed to switch to was "C-c-c-c-coconut." Inuyasha was furious. He screamed "WHAT IS THE DEAL???" A few hours later he was outside on the beach with Kagome. He couldn't help himself. He started to get closer to her. as he walked towards she walked back into the boat, he fell in after her and the boat started to drift. After 3 weeks they hit shore, they assumed they landed in Florida, but boy were they wrong. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
They actually landed on the coast of India. Though they thought otherwise. They were proud of themselves for merely "drifting" the ocean and coming fairly close to Nevada.  
As they jumped of the boat, it started to drift away. They started walking northeast. They found themselves holding hitchhiker signs and yelling, "need to get to Nevada!" Everyone driving by gave them weird looks, until Inuyasha yelled "WHAT IS THE PEOPLE IN FLORIDAS PROBLEMS?" A nearby elder man said "You in India." Kagome shoved Inuyasha and yelled "YOU IDIOT!"  
They climbed the Himalayas, just to get over them. They decided that the old man was just messing with them. Although he wasn't. Kagome collapsed into inuyasha's arms, but he let her fall, not paying any attention.  
Inuyasha jumped on a car that was obviously going west. He took Kagome's arm so she wouldn't be left behind. The car started going north.  
They drove for hours. Finally they got to Russia were the car started going up a private driveway. Inuyasha and Kagome jumped off. Kagome slapped Inuyasha and he replied with a "what did ya do that for?" "YOUR STUPITITY!" screamed Kagome. He stopped talking; in fact they both didn't say anything, they just held up hitchhiker signs. After a few hours a colorful van stopped and a gothic man stuck his head out of the window, and said "I'll give you a ride!" They jumped into the hippie van. They both assumed that he had stolen the car. They drove for a while until they landed at the North Pole, stopped at a gas station, and then the unexpected happened. 


	3. Chapter 3

A woman dressed in colorful clothes jumped into the car. She was carrying a cute little kitten in her arms. Kagome asked what the cat's name was. "I just found her on the van." Said the woman. Kagome offered to take care of it, and named it Kirara. Inuyasha thought she was crazy to want it.  
Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kirara jumped out of the car. They stared walking until they ran into a large footprint. Kirara fell into the print, and the oddest thing possible scared them. The large shadow made them all jump. When the shadow seemed to yell, "So, what do YOU want for Christmas?" "I do wish that I had a young son." Kagome thought to herself. Inuyasha looked as if he was frozen solid.  
They barrowed a sled from Santa so they could save energy. They decided to sled down to Alaska. When they were next to the pacific ocean they found themselves stranded and decided to swim. They ended up in north Washington. They waked south until they ran into the Columbia river. "This is much to deep to swim across." Said Inuyasha. They decided on renting a boat. The boat store was out of boats and they were out of luck.Or so they thought.  
Soon enough Kirara knocked down a tree and chopped it all up. When she was finished it resembled a boat. They all jumped in and started sailing.  
After a few hours they hit land and jumped out of the boat. They walked until they saw Nevada. Inuyasha looked so happy that he reached Kagome's goal. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and sighed, "So tell me again why we needed to come here." Inuyasha looked at her and said "What do you mean?" Kagome fell to the ground, "Umm.remember.YOU wanted to come here." "Why would I want that?" said Inuyasha. 


End file.
